


after everything

by sleeponrooftops



Series: raising webhead: a parenting guide, attempted by the science boyfriends [52]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter researches Howard Stark and Brian Banner, and, in turn, realizes how horrible he’s been acting and how that must reflect to his own dads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	after everything

Peter fights with himself, shifting from foot to foot, before he finally lifts a hand and knocks on his dads’ door, using the hand to wipe at his face again.  He tries holding his breath to make the tears go away, but then his chest hurts, and, when he breathes again, they just fall faster.  It’s been four days since he was grounded, and he’s spent them in silence, not speaking to them, not looking at them, and being as far from them as possible.  And then Tony came to his door for dinner and said they were having Indian, his _favorite_.  Peter hadn’t been able to face them, had hid in his menagerie and coerced Jarvis into showing him the files he had on Howard Stark and Brian Banner, and then, his own parents.

 

There’s silence on the other side of the door until Peter hears the bed creak, and then footsteps pad across the floor, and he clutches Ollie tighter to him, trying to calm himself down and only making it worse.  The door opens, revealing Tony, who is shocked by Peter’s appearance for only a second before he steps toward him, drawing him close, and cooing, “Oh, sweetie, what’s wrong?”  That breaks Peter further, and his quiet crying turns into all out sobbing, and he crumbles in Tony’s arms, shaking and clinging to him.

 

“I’m so—so—sorry,” he manages to choke out, and Tony sighs, rubbing his back and pressing a kiss to his hair.

 

“It’s okay,” Tony says, but Peter’s already shaking his head.

 

“No, it’s—it’s n-not.  You—you give me so—so much, and I just—just—I’m _sorry_.”

 

Tony looks over his shoulder at Bruce, who starts to get out of bed, but Tony shakes his head and turns back, shifting until he can get his arm under Peter’s knees, lifting him up off the floor.  He carries him over to their bed, Peter’s sobs pitching up into hysteria, and, as he sets him down, Tony says, “Jarvis, what did you show him?”

 

“Mister Parker asked for information on yours and Doctor Banner’s fathers, sir, as well his own parents.”

 

“Oh god,” Bruce sighs, scooting over and drawing Peter into his arms when Tony releases him to get into bed.  Tony curls around them, and they lie in silence for a while, waiting for Peter to calm down.  When he finally starts to, it’s with a huge yawn, and Tony smiles softly, kissing the back of his head.  His breathing is still unsteady, so Bruce starts breathing with him, foreheads pressed together, and, slowly, his tears fade away.  “There,” Bruce whispers, leaning back to push his hair from his face and kiss his forehead, “That’s better.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Peter mumbles, “I’ll never stay out past curfew again, I promise.  I know how lucky I am, I know I could have just ended up in an orphanage or living with SHIELD for the rest of my life, but you took me in and raised me as your own, and I love you, and I’m sorry.”

 

“Do you understand why we’re upset?” Bruce asks, and he nods, “We just care about you, Peter, and we love you more than anything in the world.  We don’t want to see you hurt.  And it’s not like we’re tyrants, we don’t have that many rules, but the ones that we do have, you should respect.”

 

“I know,” Peter says, nodding, “I know, and I’m sorry.  It was stupid, so stupid, and I never should have treated you like that, not after—after everything.  Things could be so much worse, but I have you, both of you, and I’m lucky because of that.”

 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you,” Tony says, rubbing his arm, and Peter turns onto his back so he can look over at him.

 

“No, it’s okay,” he says, shaking his head, “I’m surprised you never have before.”

 

“I try not to,” Tony admits, shrugging one shoulder, “My father had two voices for me, yelling or silent, and one for the rest of the world, a salesman.  I never want you to think that all I do is yell, and I shouldn’t have, you’re just so goddamn frustrating sometimes,” he says with a small smile, and Peter lets out a little laugh.

 

“Yeah, I know.  Wonder where I get it from,” he teases, and Tony’s smile widens a little.

 

“You’re still grounded,” Bruce says, and Peter nods.

 

“I know,” he sighs, looking up at the ceiling, “I expected as much.  I just don’t want to be fighting anymore, it’s so exhausting.  Can I—can I at least go in the lab still?  I don’t want to spend all that time away from you.  I _like_ being in the lab with you.”

 

Bruce looks over at Tony, who sighs and says, “Yes, you can go in the lab still, but no technology.”

 

“Fair enough,” Peter says, shrugging.  He’s quiet for a few moments before he asks, “Are you going to sleep now?”

 

“Why?” Bruce asks.

 

“Maybe we could watch a movie together?” Peter offers, “I just—I feel like a crappy son.”

 

“Don’t,” Tony says, leaning over to press a kiss to his temple, “What do you feel like watching?”

 

“Something about spiders,” he says, smiling, and Tony returns the expression.

 

They rearrange themselves until they’re comfortable, and Jarvis turns on a nature show where the host is searching for a giant huntsman spider.  When the episode concludes, the three of them are so intrigued they watch the rest of the season, and they spend the night staying up chatting about various animals and the crazy host until Peter falls asleep between them.  Bruce carefully shifts him until he’s lying down, pulling the blankets up over him, and he leans over Tony to kiss him goodnight before Jarvis kills the lights and show, and they float away into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I’m putting this up early because I feel bad about not really being active on here lately. Long story short, someone I’ve always cared very deeply about just recently came back into my life when I thought I was never going to see him again, and it looks like the universe is giving us a second chance, so I’m going to take it and hold on for the rest of my life, hopefully. Anyway, enough of me being gushy—because yes, I am a little obnoxiously giddy most times now—I hope you guys enjoyed this one, I’m sorry it’s a little short, and get ready for some changes starting at the end of the next fic. Don’t forget to leave your thoughts!


End file.
